


a night to remember

by orphan_account



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, F/F, Female Ejaculation, Fluff, Hand & Finger Kink, Long-Distance Relationship, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:07:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28338189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Right as Twyla is thinking about her girlfriend, she is met with an unexpected visitor.
Relationships: Alexis Rose/Twyla Sands
Kudos: 10





	a night to remember

The last time Twyla was in Alexis' embrace was three months ago for the week of Halloween, so to say she missed her was an understatement. Long distance was difficult on both parties, but _especially_ Twyla. In her relationships prior to Schitt's Creek, Alexis was in a different country on some yacht or visiting an ancient Egyptian castle every week, however, this was the first time Twyla had been in a relationship where she couldn't walk half a mile to see her boyfriend. Up until now, Twyla had never been with another woman and there was nothing she wanted more than to be in the arms of her lover. Twyla groans, grinding her hips into her mattress as her back arches off in hopes to gain some friction in her panties which were quickly being soaked. Being unsuccessful, Twyla grabs her phone to text Alexis with the intention of a spontaneous sexting session. Twyla only waits three minutes without a response before setting her phone back on the nightstand to her left, spreading her legs, and bringing her other hand down to rub through the leggings she had been lounging in. Unsatisfied, Twyla stops the up and down motion to pull down her pants off in one swift motion, leaving them pooled around her ankles, anxious to touch herself directly. She lightly sucks on her right index and middle fingers making sure to gather a copious sum of saliva on them. Once she decided there was an appropriate amount, they are brought underneath her lips to massage circles onto her clit beginning in slow, structured movements that cause low purrs to emit themselves from her mouth, her head tilted back and eyes fluttering shut in pleasure. Twyla speeds up her motions after a couple minutes, desiring—no, needing—more. The increase allows her jaw to drop open, letting a whimper escape from her tongue.

Normally she would grab a dildo or a vibrator at this point, but she doesn't want to have to change her position to pluck it out from the bedside drawer, so instead, she inserts one finger after sticking it back into her mouth to slick it up, letting out a satisfactory moan, her other hand taking over the clitoris position. Twyla feels empty as she is used to a width considerably wider than that of a single finger, so she adds in a second, unveiling a moan so sensual it distracts her from the fact that her front door is being opened. She is way too far in bliss with her own hands that she fails to notice the sound of footsteps coming towards her bedroom. Not wanting to disrupt her girlfriend, Alexis decides to walk back to her couch, sitting down and putting in her earbuds to drown out the noise of Twyla getting herself off to avoid joining her in masturbation. Alexis wants to savor herself to her fullest capacity for Twyla.

Back in the bedroom, Twyla has picked up the pace considerably and added two more fingers, but not after lubing them up with her spit, too. She kicks her leggings all the way off her ankles to allow for an even larger spread, nearing her climax. Her back is arched so far up the bed, she is barely touching the mattress anymore, a string of moans, groans, and other noises ejecting themselves from her mouth. Twyla mercilessly fucks herself, desperate to finish. Her other hand is moving at speeds she didn't know were possible, kneading the skin around in her fingers. A minute later, Twyla is coming, leaking directly onto her comforter as she was too preoccupied to lie down a towel beforehand. She didn't have the energy to clean up right now so instead she dragged herself into the bathroom, shutting the door with force behind her.

After hearing the faint sound of what sounded like a slammed door, Alexis takes out her earbuds and slowly creeps her way to Twyla's room. When the shower head turns on, Alexis knows she's cleaning herself up and she was probably still too high off her orgasm to lock the door. With this assumption, Alexis enters her bedroom, lightly knocking on her bathroom door, just loud enough to where she knows Twyla can hear.

_Who's there_? She thinks, trying to remember if she invited anyone over, but failing to strike up any memories of invitations in her brain. Twyla settles on asking "Who is it?", shocked to hear Alexis' voice as she opens the door to a naked and afraid Twyla Sands.

She immediately drops her jaw and hops out of the shower, hugging Alexis without a second thought. "Oh my god, I'm so sorry! You probably don't want my stripped, wet body on your clothes."

Alexis smirks, "Actually," she begins seductively, pulling Twyla closer to her, "I was hoping _I_ could strip, too." Getting the gist, Twyla grabs the hem of Alexis' floral dress, bringing it over her head before haphazardly tossing it onto the toilet seat. Alexis glances down to Twyla's breasts to tell her to remove her bra, which she does effortlessly with one hand as the other caresses her cheek.

"It's so lovely to see you," Twyla manages to croak out, still stunned by her presence, "I was thinking about you earlier." Alexis whispers a low _I know_ into her ear which encourages her to continue taking off her clothes, finishing off with removing her booty shorts and underwear in one swift motion. This was second nature to Twyla, both of them soaking in the sight of their gorgeous girlfriend before crashing their lips together in a hungry kiss, Alexis backing them into the shower were Twyla was before, making sure to step over the ledge without breaking apart the kiss.

"What do you want to do first?" Alexis pulls back to ask after a few minutes of making out, already knowing the answer, but just wanting to hear Twyla beg.

Twyla brings her head to Alexis' ear, moaning at her slapping her ass. "I want you to let me suck on those gorgeous little fingers of yours."

Alexis immediately obliges, wasting no time in shoving four into Twyla's mouth, her sucking as hard as she can while still managing to look seductive. They may have been moving fast with little care, but they hadn't touched each other in three _months_. They needed to be in the embrace of one another again.

After Alexis' fingers are practically dripping wet with spit, Twyla flips herself to face the wall, water falling down her back as the shower head is directly above her, spreading her legs as far apart as she can, making sure to stick out her ass. "Do you want me to fuck that beautiful hole of yours? Do you think you can take all four right away?"

Twyla nods uproariously. "God, yes, anything if it means having me in you." Alexis steadies herself against the tile, placing her dry hand against Twyla's and letting her head fall into the spot where her neck and shoulders meet, a spot that feels like it was carved specifically for her. Alexis enters slowly, Twyla tightening almost immediately. It was a dangerous game going in almost full-fist without any prep, but the girls didn't care. Tears are pricking at the corners of Twyla's eyes as Alexis moves her fingers out at a steady pace. Noticing this, Alexis stops causing Twyla to whimper at the loss of contact. "Keep going, baby, I'm just a little overstimulated. I had barely come down from my last orgasm when you arrived." Alexis nods knowing that Twyla would tell her if she needed to stop. Re-entering her fingers, Twyla immediately moans. Alexis places soft kisses on her neck and down her shoulders as she begins to thrust harder.

Twyla's mouth is hung agape, unable to muster up any sounds to describe the euphoria she's feeling. The sight alone is enough for Alexis to need to be touched as well. She removes her hand from the wall and inserts three fingers into herself dry. Her own wetness was enough to lube them up, but Twyla smacks her hand away once she realizes she's getting herself off. Instead, she replaces Alexis' hand with her own, the two of them fucking each other senselessly. 

Twyla's head falls back onto Alexis' shoulder, "I'm so close." Alexis moves her fingers _faster_ as if it's even possible, Twyla mimicking her actions so they're now moving inside one another at the same pace. Alexis moans, telling Twyla that she's getting close, too. With one final thrust, Twyla squirts onto the shower floor, her body pulsing with an intense amount of force, still managing to rub her clit to milk the orgasm for as long as possible though. This causes her to lose her touch on Alexis, but that doesn't stop her from finishing herself off, coming with a loud moan that could definitely be heard by her neighbors, but neither of them seem to bat an eye at that fact.

"We should probably get ourselves cleaned up now," Alexis pants, Twyla finally coming down from her high, "That was so fucking sexy, though, seeing you lose yourself like that."

Twyla smirks, hugging Alexis. "We _definitely_ should." Both of them laugh, removing themselves from the hug.


End file.
